


A Night Out

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, In Public, Master/Pet, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, discreet public sexual play, goodwoods is a real resturant they have a really good club sandwich, light begging, remote vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20210122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Emily uses a remote vibrator to tease Lena while they are at a restaurant.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Speed writing practice. Total time: 70 minutes (35 minutes for the first draft and 35 minutes editing)

Lena glared at Emily across the table as the redhead fiddled with her phone.

_ She wouldn’t dare… _

Emily returned the glare with a mischievous grin and pressed something on her phone.   


“Ah!”   


Lena gave a tiny gasp, hands gripping on the edge of the table as their waitress stepped up to them. Lucky for Lena the restaurant was quite noisy, even if they were in a more secluded corner by Emily’s request. The waitress hadn’t seemed to hear it.

“Welcome to Goodwood Barbecue, thanks for coming in today, do you ladies want any drinks?” The waitress asked in the generally pleasant but half distracted tone of someone who had worked for far too long already. If Lena’s luck held the waitress might just be too distracted to notice anything.   


Either way Lena was going to make Emily leave one hell of a tip.

“Yeah, I think so.” Emily said, putting her phone down and scanning over the drink menu. “Hmmm, let’s see, let’s see… I am thinking a margarita, and Lena love, would you like anything?” She asked innocently.

“Just water for me!” Lena said cheerfully, willing herself not to react to the very insistent and very powerful vibration between her legs.

“You’ve been really thirsty today.” Emily commented. The hidden taunt didn’t go unnoticed by Lena, who silently flipped Emily off when the waitress turned back to her.

“Alright, and do you know what you would like to order?”

“Hmm, I am not sure yet.” Emily said. “Can we order after you bring our drinks?”   


Lena just kept her mouth, silently praying that the waitress would just  _ go away _ .

“Ok, I’ll be back in just a few minutes with your drinks.” She said, turning and leaving.

Lena tracked her movement out of the corner of her eye, gasping and closing her eyes as soon as she thought it was safe, letting the pleasure wash over her instead of fighting it. Emily only allowed her a few short seconds before she shut off the remote control vibrator, causing Lena to whimper at the sudden loss of pleasure.

“Em, come on, I was good!” Lena complained.

“No. Maybe if you can get through ordering without giving yourself away.” Emily said with a wicked smile. “But since you seem so eager…”

She flicked something on her phone and the vibrator buzzed back into life, but just a little, a teasing, insistent torment that wouldn’t allow Lena to think straight.

“Come on Em, that isn’t fair!” She said, keeping her hands gripped on the edge of the table. Emily had been very clear, if she moved her hands she wouldn’t be allowed to cum that night - Lena wasn’t about to let that happen.

“You are complaining an awful lot for a pet.” Emily said. “I might have to teach you some respect.”

Lena lowered her eyes.

“I can be good Mistress.”

“Yes you can. And you are going to be a good girl for me for as long as I feel like playing.”

“Yes Mistress.”

The good news was that the waitress returned quickly. The bad news was how high Emily turned up Lena’s vibrator. She was certain the woman must have heard the buzzing from under the table, but if she did she didn’t show it. Maybe Lena was imagining the vibrator as louder than it actually was, or maybe this wasn’t the first time she’d seen a couple “discreetly” playing in public. Whatever the case the process of ordering food was awkward. Lena knew the menu well enough that she hadn’t actually needed it, which was good because she wasn’t able to move her hands to check through the menu, but actually making her order was going to be hell.

“I’ll have the c-club sandwich please.” She managed to stammer out. She really hoped that the waitress couldn’t see the stress on her face.

The waitress turned to emily.

“And for you?”

“Hmmmmmm…” Emily hummed, taking her sweet time.

_ Fuccck youuuu! _ Lena thought as she watched Emily debate between two menu items, then asking questions about sides and appetizers. She was deliberately dragging it out, prolonging Lena’s torment. When Lena felt like she might break from desperation Emily finally settled on an order. Lena watched the waitress walk away, waiting for the moment she felt safe enough to start begging Emily for some form of relief.

“Em-ah!” Lena started to beg but she was cut off as the vibrator shot up to maximum strength.

“You did very good for me Lena.” Emily said lazily as Lena panted. “I think maybe you deserve a reward.”

“Please can I cum, please Mistress, please please please-”

“You want to orgasm here? Out in public, in front of all these people?” Emily said, lazily sipping her drink. The reminder of her situation only made Lena hotter.

“Yes, I do, please Mistress, please-”

“What a brazen slut. Very well then, I suppose you have earned it. But do try to be quiet about it. I don’t think they would be very happy about you screaming out an orgasm in their restaurant.”

Lena didn’t need to be told twice. She let her focus go, allowing the pleasure to overtake her. She grit her teeth hard as she came, trying not to moan, trying desperately to keep herself quiet enough that no one would hear her as waves of pleasure washed over her. When she finally came down from the orgasm she felt light and dizzy, and realized she had been holding her breath the entire time She let out a light gasp of relief as she began to speak.

“Thank you Mistress.” Lena said dreamily.

“Good girl.” Emily said, rubbing a foot up against Lena’s leg and turning the vibrator off.

They passed the wait for their food with light chat, Lena hardly paying attention as she basked in the afterglow of her orgasm. It wasn’t until the waitress returned that Lena realized the game wasn’t over, and she actually let out a small squeak as the vibrator jumped back into life. The waitress had to have noticed that, but didn’t comment. Great, she probably thought she was weird, or a pervert, or both.

She wouldn’t really be wrong, but it was the principle of the thing!

As soon as she had dropped off the food and left the vibrator lowered to a teasing but manageable level and Lena glared at her girlfriend.

“What was that?” She demanded.

“I never said we were finished. I’m hoping to get another orgasm out of you before we are done with desert.” Emily said. “Think you can do that for me love?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my blog:
> 
> [LuckyLadyLily](https://luckyladylily.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I post writing updates, talk about what I am writing, answer questions, and do basically whatever I want over there. It is intended to be PG-13ish. 
> 
> I also have a blog for more adult oriented stuff. Follow my main blog first, but on this one I reblog lots of sexy pics and talk with people about bdsm and my sex life a lot.
> 
> [LewdLadyLily](https://lewdladylily.tumblr.com/)


End file.
